The best mistake I ever made
by MasterOfTheDomain
Summary: I figured, shouldn't the title say it all? So I made it do most of that, at least. Yuya finally begins to choose the love of his best friend over the heart of the cards. Luckily, we have an OC handy to help Jaden Yuki#2 understand that fiancée doesn't just mean friend, and that when you can't beat 'em, join 'em.


Yuya's POV

"Maybe you don't know who I am, punk! My name is Negi Ishtar. I won the WDC in my day. So you better step out of my way if you know what's good for you!" came the words out of the slim yet muscular man's big mouth. Well, I guess I could take a minute or two to show this guy who's boss round these here parts. "Hmmm… What do we do to punks who don't do what they're told? Ah, that's right. We pound their faces in until their body becomes unrecognizable!" he said, interrupting my train of thought. Well, now I need a decent comeback. Problem is, I never get one of those when I need it.

"So I guess we should settle this with a duel, right? Just like they did back in your days. So how was riding atop dinosaurs, Neji?" I asked. "Actually, quite surprisingly simple. You get on their back and hang on. Yes… Wait just one second, punk. Who's the chick behind ya? Hey, I gots me an idea. Hows about whoever wins gets the dame? It'll be a cinch to take her away from you, won't it?" he asked. If he thought I was going to lose, he had another thing coming.

"Let the fun begin," I said, my duel disk activating. "Don't worry. I'll make this short and sweet so you don't have to suffer too much. First off, I draw, and then I'll summon Goblindbergh, followed by a Gagaga Magician. Then, I can build the overlay network, to summon Number 39 – Utopia. Welcome to the old school, kid," he said.

"Well, then. I think I'll show off some of my tricks. I'll place my Magician of Chronomancy and my Magician of Astromancy in the Pendulum Zones. Then, I'll summon my Odd-Eyes Pendulum dragon! Then, I'll summon Eternate Cheermole. Then I'll tribute it to play the spell Mini-Guts. Now, I think you'll remember that since the curse of numbers was broken, anything can destroy a number. So Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks you and you take 5000 damage! Ladies and Gentlemen, that's a GG. This is Yuya Sakaki, signing out!" I said triumphantly, walking away. Yuzu showed up beside me and squeezed my hand. I think my heart just flew past a couple beats.

"So, uh. That was cool," I said weakly. "You were always quite the duelist, but you were never that passionate. Mayhaps something you want to tell me?" she asked. "I-I-I-" I began. "Oh well, maybe later," she sighed wistfully before giving me a swift peck on the cheek and disappearing behind the door to her house, which seemed to annoyingly lock itself. Every time I tried to knock or get someone to open it, a manly voice would say," Don't touch my daughter !". So I began to leave until I looked in the window of a car and saw my reflection. There was a pink lipstick stain on my cheek.

And at that moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I found her casually standing there with her hands on her hips. The sun was about to take a vacation for the night. "I almost forgot. Good night, lover boy," she said before her lips brushed mine. A burst of euphoria flooded through me like a raging storm. As she walked away, I reached for her hand. She slipped away. I chased after her, but she laughed and said, "You'll just have to wait a while. Heck, if it took you this long to realize that, you can wait a little bit longer, can't you. Once is plently enough for the first day, donchs think?" A torrent of sakura blossoms took her into the skies and away from me. I heard a voice in the skies whisper to me, "Good night, my little angel,".

You know, I used to think that nothing could tear me apart. I've battled against and alongside some of the fiercest duelist in the world and taken down plently of evil organizations. Not once have I felt the need to stand silent and still… Until today. Who could believe that Yuya Sakaki, world-class entertainment duelist, is now rendered helpless at the touch of a 16-year-old highly-attractive female? But I guess this is how it must begin, with a kiss. A harmless kiss, that if kept on the mind too often, turns into something more dangerous than an intercontinental ballistic nuclear weapon of mass destruction. The warmth of her lips upon my skin… Her insanely beautiful eyes…

And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is how Yuya Sakaki finally fell for the girl who he had secretly had the biggest crush on since forever, but never found the courage to admit it. As someone once said, "I have climbed a thousand mountains, fought of a hundred soldiers with nothing but my bare hands. I do not fear anything… except approaching my wife to ask her a question". Once… is never enough, though.


End file.
